A Whores love isnt true
by ForgottenPhantom
Summary: A Whore. A Pirate. A Purpose. JackOC WillOC
1. Meeting the drunk

AN Hi!!! I was uninspired and on a caffeine high when I wrote this!

Disclaimer: Nyh. Thankyou again for reminding me that I own nothing. Except... JACK!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_She's mean _thought Robyn as she ran from the bar, tears filling her eyes. She wiped them away quickly as she opened the apartment she shared with some other tortugan whores. Kira, her best friend noticed something was wrong immediately.

"What's wrong?" She asked, brushing her fiery hair.

"Just Sky being a bitch."

"Mmm?"

"She stole another of my clients!"

"Well, really you're way too pretty to be in a brothel anyway!"

"But so are you!!!"

"I know. I'm still waiting for Mr Right..."

"There's no Mr Right for a 17 year old prostitute." _Except from Chris_ she mused, silently. _But he's a creep. And a rapist. _

One month later

Robyn sat on the dock, reading. It was 11:00 at night, but there was enough light coming from the bar. Suddenly a tall figure was standing behind her, blocking her light. She stood and dusted off her skirt and tiny satin top. Turning round, she saw a pair of drunken, unfocused eyes. The pirate stepped back and looked her over taking in every curve. Satisfied, he swayed off, beckoning to Robyn to follow him. She did so. As they walked past the apartment Robyn saw Sky eye her, then the pirate she was following, quickly Sky ran up to him and draped her arms round him. He looked at her and shook her off, gesturing to Robyn. She smiled, stuck her tongue out at Sky and sauntered up to him. Grinning more as he snaked an arm round her waist. The ship he led her to was magnificent, with sails as black as pitch and an elegant figure on the bow. The pirate glanced at Robyn who was staring around in wonder. He smirked and pulled her closer to him. She stumbled slightly and he held out his other hand to stop her falling.

"Easy there luv." He smiled as they neared his cabin. Opening the door for her, he caught sight of a long scar down her back.

"How'd ye get tha', luv?" He asked, running a finger down it.

"Um. My ex... he... he... he raped me for a bet... 4 shillings..." Robyn mumbled, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Now luv, it'll be okay, ol' Jack won' 'urt ye."

"That's your n-name?" She asked, letting herself cry freely.

"Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow. What's yer name?"

"R-robyn." Jack smiled and rested an arm round her shoulders,

"If ye don' wan' ta do anythin' I won' force ye."

"T-thankyou."

"Bu' I insist ye stay the nigh'. Ye'll get 'urt if ye go ou' in tha' state."

Jack woke the next morning to see a girl on his bed and himself in a big armchair, he smiled and looked out at the sea. He was startled to see they were moving. Hurriedly he stood up and strode outside.

"GIBBS!!!!!" He bellowed. A small podgy man appeared at his side. "Why are we moving?" Gibbs looked confused,

"Ye told us ta set sail las' nigh', before ye lef', Cap'n." Jack shut his eyes and cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Gibbs, I've go' a lass in there," He said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the cabin, "I wan' ye ta bring in some food an' fresh water."

"Aye aye, Cap'n."

Jack sighed and turned back. He entered the cabin and looked at Robyn's sleeping form. _Well, better prepare meself fer another outburst like Elizabeth. _He thought, crossing the room and pulling a bottle out of a cabinet on the opposite wall. Robyn opened her eyes slowly. She must be dreaming, she could hear waves against wood and smell the oh-so familiar stench of rum and the sea. But the apartment was nowhere near the sea and all her roommates had been banned from drinking rum. Stretching, she sat up and looked around. When she saw Jack she shrieked. Jack yelled and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"DO YE WANT THE ENTIRE OCEAN TA HEAR YE!?!?!?"

"Ocean? I'm not on a ship... am I?"

"I'll let ye work tha' ou', luv." He said, getting up. He walked over to the window and pointed outside. Robyn followed him and looked out at the crystalline waves. There wasn't a single island in sight. She groaned and buried her head in her arms. After a little while Jack prodded her gently. When she didn't move he poked her with the end of his letter-opener. She jerked her head up and snatched it from him, and then she tossed it out the window. Jack watched it float away, a thoughtful frown on his face. He jumped when the door opened suddenly.

"Gibbs! Ye bought the food an' water?"

"Aye. Is tha' 'er?" Replied Gibbs, pointing at Robyn. When she looked up she crossed the room and calmly walked out the door.

"Yep, tha's 'er." Jack sprinted out the door, after hearing wolf whistles and someone screaming. A few minutes later he came back holding a sobbing Robyn.

"There luv, its okay I'm 'ere. I won' le' anything 'appen to ye."

"H-how can y-you promise t-that?"

"Yer forgettin' who's the Cap'n 'ere." Said Jack leaning on the doorframe, "Right ye dogs!" He yelled at the crew, "No-one even so much as LOOKS a' 'er! Or I'll 'ave yer livers!" The crew shouted 'Aye' and went about their business.

"T-thankyou. A-again."

"Its okay... 'Appy ta 'elp, luv." Robyn smiled, and, surprising herself and Jack, hugged him. Jack looked startled for a minute, then he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest, comforted by its warmth. He picked her up and carried her to an armchair. Jack sat down and set her on his lap. He stroked her back soothingly, wishing he could do more to help.

"I-I never cry in front of my clients... I-its b-bad for b-business!"

"Luv, yer shouldn't be a whore, yer too pretty." Robyn smiled at him through her tears; she sniffed, wiped her eyes and tried to get up. Jack grinned as he pulled her back down,

"Do ye really think ye can get away tha' easily?" She shoved him playfully, giggling. He raised an eyebrow and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on her head on his shoulder,

"Jack?"

"Eh?"

"I've read about you. But I still want to know one thing."

"Wha'?"

"How did you get off the island you were marooned on?"

"I laid on a beach fer three days, drinkin' rum, then the rumrunners sailed along and I wagered a passage with them!"

"Oh! You like rum?"

"Aye. O' course!" He got up and opened the cabinet, revealing a whole room full of bottles of rum. Robyn grinned and took the bottle that was offered to her. She downed it immediately. Suddenly there was a knock at the door,

"JACK YE PIG!!! WHA' THE HELL 'AVE YE DONE WIT ME RUM?!?" An angry female voice said,

"I ain't done nofin' wit yer rum Katie!" Jack flashed a grin at Robyn, before opening the door to a fuming purple haired girl.

"YE BLOODY WELL 'AVE!!" She screamed at him, grabbing the barely drunk rum out of his hand and tipping it over him. Robyn giggled at the sight of Jack being beaten by a woman, Katie turned to her, smiling.

"Who are ye?"

"Robyn, what's your name?"

"Katie Sparrow."

"Soon to be Turner." A handsome young man walked in, "Ah, Katie, I thought I heard you singing in here."

"Shut it Will." Replied Katie, gazing at him with adoration. Will stuck his tongue out at her and offered his hand to Robyn,

"I'm Will, and you are?"

"Robyn." As soon as Wills back was turned, Jack mouthed 'Eunuch' and pointed to him. Robyn slapped his arm and muttered,

"How do you know?" Raising an eyebrow. Jack, at this mimed being sick and looked utterly repulsed.

"How are you related to Jack?" She asked Katie. Who made a face,

"Sister. Ye know, I heard if ye drink seawater ye go mad..."

"Ah... So THAT'S what happened!" They giggled in unison.

"Well, better go annoy Jack some more!" Said Katie brightly,

"Yeah. Be good and swat him for me." Robyn said, as Katie left.

"Oh believe me I will!" Robyn smiled and flopped on the bed, eating an apple she had picked up off the tray. She hummed absentmindedly, thinking about Tortuga and the prostitutes.

"I wonder if anyone misses me?" She said quietly.

"Wha' luv?" Said Jack, swaying in.

"Nothing I wish to discuss." His face contorted,

"There's alo' o' long words in there, luv." He crossed the room and sat beside her, slipping an arm round her waist, he said: "Ye can tell me."

"It wasn't anything, I swear." Robyn got up and walked over to the window, not wanting to break down in front of him again. The sea was comforting; the cool waves broke against the side of the ship, sending spray up to meet her burning face. She sighed, swept her hair out of her face and turned, smiling.

"What about another bottle, Captain." Katie ran into the room, grabbed a bottle out of Jacks hand and sat next to Robyn on the balcony.

"Are ye okay, Robyn?"

"Yeah... just thinking about Tortuga... my home." Jack swayed out onto the platform,

"Look, luv, this'll be yer 'ome until we sail back..."

"Jack... where am I going to sleep?!"

"Wi' me luv!" Said Jack, as though it was obvious.

"But—"

"—unless yer'd rather sleep wi' the crew..."

"Okay. I'll sleep with you!"

"Knew yer'd warm up ter me eventually." Robyn pushed him and stole his bottle of rum.

"Er, Cap'n?" Gibbs poked his head out, "Can I go now?"

"Yeh, wa'ever, Gibbsy. Wha' ye 'ere fer any way?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and left, muttering.


	2. How Will met Katie

AN Hi! Back again! Here, a new chappie!!!

Disclaimer: nothin'

Robyn had a pounding headache and a heavy weight on her arm as bright, early sunshine filtered through the curtains. She opened her eyes slightly and shifted, turning to her left. Moving Jack off her arm, she sat up and stretched. Jack snorted in his sleep, rolling off of the bed. He hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Whaa? 'Owd I get down 'ere?" He moaned, poking his head up to see Robyn sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"You fell out of bed." She said, simply. "And landed on the floor."

"Can ye help me?" Jack whined, pouting and reaching a hand out to her.

"Um. No."

"Please?" Robyn sighed and took his hand, pulling him back up.

"Thankye." He stood up and again went to his liquor cabinet and, once again pulled out the infamous dark liquid.

"JACK!!! Its only breakfast time!"

"Exactly." Robyn rolled her eyes and also stood. She looked down, realising she had now worn the same clothes for two days. As though reading her mind, Jack went to a trunk and pulled out a beautiful dark red dress.

"Elizabeth left it 'ere."

"Who?"

"Wills ex."

"What happened to her?"

"She got tired of moving around and went back to marry a commodore. Broke Wills 'eart. So I introduced 'im to Katie! They've been together ever since."

"How lovely."

AN: I hope that answered your questions!!


End file.
